4 To 1
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Negi will spend a night with Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie. 5-shot LEMON WARNING! Please go easy on me since this the first time I made a lemon fic of this kind. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**4 To 1**

_It's been a while since I made a Negima lemon, but I made a new one! And this time it's a different kind, because this one involves Negi and Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie; yup it's a five-some lemon. This is my first time making a lemon story of this kind, so __please go easy on me__! And forgive me if there are any errors out here that you may find._

_And if you're not comfortable in seeing this, I advise you to turn away!!! Besides, I think a lot of his girls like Negi, and Negi is quite lucky, and I want to show it. And I think I got inspired by another of those Negima hentai doujinshis._

_The title is a bit weird to you and even me. I can't think of any titles for this one but I got the idea based on a famous Sabaton song called 40:1. That gave me an idea and I was stuck with it since it sort of matches with the concept of this story, so that's how and where I got the title of my fic._

_I hope you like this. I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES please! And no discrimination here either! Just because Negi gets to be loved by his girls doesn't mean he's a man-whore of sorts, got that? This isn't a case of gang-rape either! Because to me, Negi is such a lucky guy to have girls like them._

_One thing: there is no yuri here in case you thought there is; I'm strongly against it and I'm tired of the many yuri stuff that I see! And if you are going to hate me for being an anti-yuri, fine, be that way, that's just being me. If you don't like this kind of story or not interested, then don't proceed! If you find it interesting, please do go on!_

_Again lemon warning! 1 shot lemon for each of the 4 girls here!_

_Negi: 15_

_Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie: 19_

* * *

Negi walks along in the fine boardwalk on their way to one cottage with Yuna and Akira accompanying him. "Girls, where are you taking me?" Negi asks, wondering what they have plans for him. "Nothing much, just want to have fun." Yuna replied. "Yeah, trust us, it'll be alright." Akira reassures Negi.

Meanwhile at their room somewhere, Ako and Makie were preparing stuff for their night. Makie was readying the bed and Ako fixed up the curtains. 'I can do this. I know he's not Nagi, but still…I think fallen for Nagi also means falling for Negi…' Ako said to herself in her thoughts as she turns on 2 electric fans.

Negi, Yuna and Akira arrived at the doorstep. They went in as Makie and Ako welcomes them, Akira secretly locking the door behind her. It was nighttime, and it's time for them to sleep for the night. In the resort of the Yukihiro's, things were like paradise there, but then it is sort of hot today, even in the night.

After a little time of small chatter, they prepare themselves to sleep, them dressed up for the night. "How can the 5 of us sleep in one bed?" Negi then asked. "Oh I think it would fit us." Makie told him with a tone of mischief in it and winked at him; the 4 girls have other intentions for him tonight, just as they have planned it the through the afternoon.

"Even with the fans on, it's still hot from today." Yuna slightly panted, and as if one cue, the 4 girls starts to take off their nightgowns in front of Negi. Ako was slightly shy on doing this, she take it off slowly and was slightly hesitant, but she wants to feel what Negi has, despite her no longer meeting his lost father. Negi was a bit shocked on what they're doing in front of him; he backs off and the back of his knees hit the sides of the bed, making him sit on the bed.

Negi sat at the edge of the bed, could only watch as Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie take off their nightgowns in front of their beloved teacher and master (_they made a pactio with him in my universe_); Akira's and Ako's fell at their feet while Makie's and Yuna's threw it at random places. The 4 girls now in the nude as they only smile seductively or innocently at Negi. "G-g-g-girls?! What are you doing?!" Negi was speechless.

"Like I said, we're gonna have fun for tonight." Yuna said. "But I think that this is only the start." Akira stated. Negi was almost dumbstruck and his body nervously trembles, for he now sees his girls naked in front of him. "And don't worry sir, we all took birth control. I reminded them myself." Ako reassures Negi; he nodded for Negi likes to do safe sex.

(_First up__is Yuna_)

Yuna began making the first move by going on Negi's front, Akira went behind him and Makie and Ako were at each of his arms and at his side; for they know which sides they will be at each of their turns. Still in a sitting position, Negi was cornered on all sides. Yuna then goes forward to land a hot kiss at his lips. Negi had his eyes wide in shock and disbelief, but the girls at his side reassures him that everything is alright, making feel relaxed and somewhat secured. Negi closed his eyes and relaxes into the kiss, for he now knows what the girls want.

Yuna pushes her tongue inside Negi's caverns and Negi began playing at her tongue. Later, Yuna pulled away from the kiss. "You seem hot Negi. Perhaps you need to take these off." Yuna suggested mischievously, pointing at his t-shirt and short pants. "Let us help you with that." Ako said as Akira backed off slightly to give room.

"So you 4 want to make love to me?" Negi asked. "Yup, seems so." Makie answers him. "We thought about it for some time, and we just go for it, which includes the 4 of us." Akira told him. "Hmm, 4 on 1, that's something new..." Negi said. "You got to know Negi, we love you so much, and we want to help you in whatever missions you got in your life." Ako said to him. Negi couldn't help but nod at them and allow them to do what they want with him.

Yuna starts to pull up his t-shirt with Akira helping from behind to get it off his head. They stop to take a look at Negi's fine chest, for someone still young, along with the scars that occupies at his being. The girls know that their young master had gone through so much, and thought that perhaps they could help him forget his troubles and burdens for the moment.

Akira's arms snaked from behind Negi and let them feel his whole front, with Ako tenderly touching his chest and abdomen, coming in contact with scars along the way as if trying to heal them. Then Yuna puts her face in his hard abdomen and kisses it, with Makie doing the same at his ribs. Negi groaned slightly, feeling good sensations coursing through him.

Yuna's hands went down and took off his short pants, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down, already feeling Negi's erection. Negi helped kicking his pants off, and in no time there are 5 naked people in 1 bed, and he slightly blushed at the realization. The girls were a bit amazed to see how his member is huge despite his young age (_remember he's 15 here_). They want to play with his manhood, but they have wait for their turn as Yuna was made to be the first in line.

Yuna began grinding the valley of her breasts against Negi's exposed length, making Negi cringe in pleasure, Akira comforting him from behind while her breasts are pressed against his back. Yuna let his staff grind against hers then let her breasts compress it, giving Negi pleasure he'd never felt. She also let her valley of her breasts rub against his ball sacs, giving Negi an intense, sizzling pleasure. Yuna begins to suck and lick his stiffness, giving Negi more pleasure than he'll ever feel in his life.

Later they shifted in their positions so that they're further in the bed, still in their sitting and the positions of the girls. Yuna pushes herself up and kisses Negi, grinding her body against his being, wanting to feel Negi's manhood pressing up against her and her lower parts and grinding and squishing her breasts against his fine chest. Negi moaned in the kiss as he puts his tongue in her mouth. Yuna kisses Negi hard, wanting to taste his saliva.

Negi wanted to hold Yuna, but Makie and Ako were holding at his left and right arms respectively, instead he lets each of his arms hold on Makie and Ako. Yuna kisses Negi passionately and sometimes lustily. She keeps on pressing her chest further to him, pressing her breasts against his chest more.

After some minutes of kissing, Yuna pulls away and looks at Negi. "It's time now; Negi are you ready? Because I am." Yuna said and Negi understood. "Alright, but it's kind of too soon." Negi stated. "Yes, but they also wanted to do it as soon as they can." Yuna answers to him. Yuna looks at the girls and they nodded. Akira shifts her position to let Negi's head rest on the upper part of her crotch; Makie and Ako positioned themselves so that Negi can hold on to both of them.

Yuna puts herself in a sitting position, Negi's member directly under her. "Wait, you know it will hurt." Negi warned her. "I know, but we're strong. We're your partners right?" Yuna reminded Negi and he nodded. Then Yuna bravely plunges down to get impaled on Negi's stiff member. Yuna hissed in pain and but maintains a strong composure to hang on, her hands on Negi's chest to hold on to. Negi looks at Makie and Ako and tells to them, "Let them go for a moment, I want to help Yuna". They obeyed and let go of his arms.

Negi then puts his hands against Yuna's breasts to try to comfort her. "Oh Negi!" Yuna moaned in mixture of pleasure and pain as Negi's presses and squeezes his hands on her breasts. Later on, the pain subsided and Yuna starts to feel pleasure. Yuna began to jump up and down on Negi, their moans filling the room. Yuna's hands go to Negi's hands to make them play more on her breasts. Later Negi drops his hands to his sides, allowing Makie and Ako to hold on to them again.

Yuna thrusts herself down more on Negi, her move becoming slicker as her fluids starts to leak out. Her hands go back to Negi's chest to have something to hold on to while making him go deeper. "Uhhh! Oh yeah!! Negi!!" Yuna moaned and panted, wanting Negi's essence in her. Yuna's moans fill the room as she thrust herself more into him as it gets deeper, her breasts moving up and down and slightly sideward. Negi moans in pleasure along with her, and Akira's hands caress Negi's head and cheek to make him feel better under this intense moment. Negi's arms holds tight onto Makie and Ako's bodies as the pressure begins to build.

Minutes of intense pleasure had now made Yuna and Negi feel something within them and wants out. They can feel it coming. "Uhh, Yuna! It's coming out!" Negi moaned. "Yes! Spill them to me!! Ahh, Negi!!!" Yuna screams in ecstasy as she reaches her climax, feeling this huge euphoric release. "Yuna!!!" Negi screams as he makes his first euphoric release of the night, for he knows he may feel this pleasurable release 3 times.

Yuna drops and rests on Negi's chest, trying to regain her breath, both reeling to recover from that. "That was awesome Negi!" Yuna complimented. "Of course it is." Negi said. "And this is only the first. I'll be the next one to give another great time!" Makie announced as she and Yuna traded places; Makie is now in front of him.

(_Next one, Makie_)

Makie goes down to have a taste of his manhood and Negi feels that scorching sensation down under him again. Makie sucks and tastes his member for a moment before letting it grind on her chest, doing what Yuna did before. Makie goes up tom him and press her whole body against his. She slowly grinds onto his body up and down; Akira behind him allowed him to be stable so he won't fall as he's still in the sitting position. While Makie's having her fun, Akira kissed his neck from behind, giving Negi more pleasurable sensations.

Negi has a bit of an idea; he then shifts in their positions and pushes Makie to the head of the bed, where he presses her against the wall there. Ako now takes her place behind Negi with Akira and Yuna at his sides, not holding to his arms yet. While being pressed against the wall, Makie presses her chest against Negi's, giving both her and Negi some pleasure though her breasts weren't that big as the rest but no matter. While them being in a sitting position, Negi puts his face in between her breasts, giving her what she wanted.

"Oh Negi! It feels so good!" Makie moaned as Negi decides to taste her breasts. He had done the usual treatment for each of her peaks, making her nipples quite solid. Ako relaxes her head into his back, feeling his masculinity and his strength that shaped it. Negi then moves up to her neck and begin kissing it. Makie gave him room by tilting her head to her side, moaning as Negi satisfies her.

Afterwards Negi move further up and meet her lips. Makie happily kissed back and puts her hands to his cheeks to make the kiss deeper. With Negi's hands holding the wall, Yuna and Akira takes hold of it. Later Negi gave a warning look to Makie, telling her he wants in. "Go inside me Negi. I want you." Makie told him as she plants a kiss to his cheek to reassure him. "Alright; brace yourself." Negi thrusts gently into her.

Makie felt something sharp in her, like she was pierced from within by a very sharp object. Makie closed her lids tight, tears coming out from the pain she's feeling. To comfort her, Negi pressed his chest against hers and him kissing her neck again; Makie felt a little comfort from this. The pain then subsided and Makie thought its time for her fun.

She began bucking her hips against his; Negi can tell she's fine now. Negi then pushes against hers as well. As he's doing this, Ako began thrusting on his behind as presses her body against his back. "Huh? What the...?" Negi thought that this is a bit weird. "Now this is something new!" Yuna complimented. "Negi, let me feel you if want to..." Ako said to him, and Negi acknowledged that, though still thought it is weird.

In their sitting position with Makie back against the wall, Negi can still make good thrusts in her and Ako feels comfortable from behind. Yuna and Akira in the meantime were each at Negi's side, holding on his arms that his hands pressed against the wall, leaving Makie in between them.

Negi thrusts upwards and Makie pushes herself down; Ako presses her body more on his back despite his movements. Negi's moans and pants were mixed with Makie's, the heat intensifying despite the air condition on, though it's at low. Makie's arms went to his sides to hold him more, wanting to feel Negi as much as possible; she wants Negi so bad. Makie was glad she could do this to Negi. Makie moaned louder as each thrust of Negi comes.

"Negi! I want you so much!" Makie moaned loudly as her thrusts meets his. The pressure is building again as minutes passed. "Oh Makie, I can feel it coming!" Negi panted as me makes his last thrusts in her. "Ahh!! Ohh!! Uhh!!" Makie thrusts herself harder on Negi. "Ahh!! Here it comes!!" Negi screamed. "AHH!! NEGI!!" Makie screamed as both made their release; their liquids come gushing out and into each other. Ako holds on to Negi's back as he makes his release.

Both were panting from their experience. Then Makie leaned in to kiss him once more and feeling his tongue against hers, lasting a few minutes. "I love you Negi, you're so cute." Makie said when they pulled out from the kiss and gave him a smile. "Oh, yeah." Negi could only say as he is still regaining his breath back.

Negi let Ako release him as he wanted to lie down on the bed, a bit tired and going to regain his energy, the girls lay by side. "I think I need to replenish my energy." Negi told to them. "It seems we'll comfort you until you're ready to go again." Akira said. Negi took in this moment to rest a little. Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie were around their master, holding and caressing him and help him regain the energy he needed. Perhaps doing this wasn't a bad idea since through the many battles and conflicts he'd been through, he needs to know what good feelings were again.

* * *

_Seems it would not all fit here. In order not to make it long there will be like the next half of it in the next chapter; Ako and Akira are next. Come see it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the next half of my fic since I don't want anyone to be confused due to the many stuff to do here. Hope you like it! And as usual __no flames please!_

_It's hard for me to write in this kind so forgive me if there are any errors I made or some things that can confuse you. Again if you don't like this kind or you're not interested, then simply turn away now!_

* * *

(_Next one's Akira_)

After a small rest and being comforted by Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie at his sides, Negi goes for 2 more go. This pleasurable experience had been great; it helped him forget all the troubles, trials, tasks and his rough road to become stronger because even it will eventually takes its toll on him. Akira goes up to him, signaling she's next. With Negi still lying down on the bed, Akira drapes over his whole being.

Akira presses her body against Negi's and goes to his neck to kiss it. Makie went up to where his head is and kneels at it while Yuna and Ako were at his sides, holding his arms. Akira went to slowly grind her body against his, her breasts' nipples scraping at his hard chest. Akira can feel the scars on his body, indicating that he'd been through so much, and she wants to help him be relieved from it all.

Negi decides to let him have his way for a moment. Yuna and Ako let go of his arms to shift in their places and Negi take this moment to flip Akira around, with him on top. With his arms at his sides, Yuna and Ako resume holding it like it's some sort of pillow as they're kneeling or sitting at his sides; Makie goes at his legs and from his behind. Negi then goes down to kiss Akira and she happily kisses back, their tongues dancing together. Akira's tongue goes inside Negi's mouth to taste his saliva, and the two spent time trading spit.

Later Negi goes to her neck and repeat what she did to him if he can recall them. His hand went to play with her breasts, massaging them gently; Akira was lost in hot pleasure and she caresses Negi's hard back, pulling him into a loving embrace. After a little while of feeling her Negi is prepared to enter into her. "Akira, you ready? Obviously it will hurt." Negi warned to her. "It's alright. Like the rest I am strong, so please worry no longer." Akira told him, sounding confident.

Negi positions himself, ready for the insert; Yuna and Ako by side shifts closer and helping him and Makie is just doing her usual support behind him. In a swift but careful move, Negi thrust himself inside her. As expected, Akira knew it hurts like needles poking at her privates, but she is strong to hold out against this until they subsided. Negi stayed still for some moments until she's ready to go.

Minutes later when the sharp pain starts to get less, Akira bucked her hips against Negi, telling him she's alright. Negi pumps in her, slowly at first until Akira began to moan as it gets louder. Negi slowly goes faster, picking up speed and momentum in his thrusts. Akira goes against his thrusts, meeting him every time and hitting her g-spot every time. Akira wrapped her legs around his waist, enabling him to go deeper as what she wanted.

Moans fill the room again as they have fun in their love game. Moans were then put at low volume when Negi leaned in to taste Akira's lips again. Akira tastes his spit again and welcomes them in her mouth. Yuna and Ako in the meantime leaned on Negi from sides, glistening in their sweat in mix with his. Makie thrust her hips against Negi's buttocks, an ironic thing since only males to that to females in this sort, but she just wanted to feel Negi in this sort of way as odd as it is.

That ecstatic pressure is building in their lower regions; Negi knew they're both approaching at their climax. He pulled himself away from the kiss and anticipates both of their release. "Negi!! I'm coming!! Ahh!" Akira moaned as Negi made one of his last hard thrust. "I know! Ahh!!" Negi grunted. "AHHH!! NEGI!!!" Akira screamed out. "AKIRA! AHHH!!!" Negi screamed as well; both had felt the great explosion of euphoria down under them.

Negi slumped down at Akira's upper chest, her breasts squished by chest again. Akira giggled after regaining her breath as she caresses Negi's back, feeling a few scars there, and kissed his forehead. "That was great Negi. Thank you." Akira said. "Yes, no problem." Negi responded, catching his breath for the third time. He can feel his penis starting to get a little tired from it all, and it feels like its ready to burst in protest. Negi decides to let it recover for a little while.

(_Now, last but not least, Ako_)

He rests in Akira's chest a little while until he's up and ready for one last go. The 4 girls shift in their positions now, putting themselves in new places. Ako moves in front of Negi, her turn coming at last. "Negi, is it alright for me to be on top? I know that I want to...umm." Ako asked and Negi knew it's alright. "Ok." Negi approved, Ako smiled at him for that.

Yuna moves behind Negi and let the back of his head rest on her crotch; her sitting down with her legs at her sides. Makie and Akira were now holding to Negi's arms like they were pillows and got almost close to his sides. Ako prepares herself for she now gets this chance to do this, something she had wanted to do for some time now. 'I know he's not Nagi, but still, I want to...' Ako thought to herself.

With Negi lying down in front of her, she is ready to make love to her former crush's son; it seems she knows that Nagi and Negi are somehow one. Pushing her shyness and doubts away, Ako goes down to his hard chest and breathes in Negi's masculine scent. She nuzzles her face into his chest for a moment, feeling his sweat that covers his chest. Ako then comes to lick his chest,

Afterwards Ako goes up to Negi's neck and kisses it. Later Ako goes further up and reaches to his mouth. Gently Ako lands his lips to Negi, a taste she already knew and felt before. This time Ako wants to go further; she places her tongue inside him and both had a tongue duel. 'So this the taste of Nagi, passed down to his son...I know he's not like his father, but...I love him; I'm now in-love with you Negi.' Ako thought.

Ako pressed herself further into his mouth, wanting to have his saliva in her. Later, they pull out to reclaim air. Yuna gently rubs her hand and fingers to Negi's cheeks to comfort him as usual. Ako then goes to his neck, planting kisses and doing a few licks. Ako, like the rest of the girls, begins to press and rub her body against his. "Oh Negi..." Ako moaned in his left ear. While she does this, Ako again does another deep kiss on Negi, her hands wrapped around his neck to make the kiss deeper. With his arms hold by Makie and Akira at his sides, Negi could only kiss back at Ako, feeling her tongue inside his.

Some minutes later, Ako pulled off for air, and wanting to fulfill the urge of getting inside him. "Negi, please, let's do this." Ako said to him, feeling ready. "Alright then, if you're ready for what is to come." Negi advised to her, Ako knowing what he meant. She presses on anyway, though aware of the pain that will come since this is her first time.

Ako slowly inserts his hard stiffness in her, and she felt the pain inside her lower regions. She stayed still for some moments, waiting for the pain to pass by. Makie and Akira let of his arms temporarily, knowing he needs to comfort Ako in this time. Negi used his freed arms and let his hands massage her breasts to give her ecstasy for a moment. Ako moaned a little, feeling a little comfort in this. To keep it up, her hands hold Negi's hands to keep them in breasts, as the pain slowly gets less.

The pain was getting lessened as minutes pass by, but Ako remain still, waiting for ecstasy to take its place. Once every pain is gone and she knows it, Ako begins to move into him. Slowly at first she goes then goes faster as the pleasure increases. Ako's moans increase in volume as she goes faster and harder into him. She lies down at him, letting her breasts rub along his chest area, her nipples scraping at both his skin and scars. Negi's moans also increase as the pleasure fills him up again. Seeing some scars around Negi, Ako thought she can comfort him, and this further implores her to make him forget these hard times.

As Ako was busy with Negi, Yuna caresses his cheek to give him more ecstasy and in a company of girls around him and Akira and Makie were at his arms to which he now puts his arms around them with each of his hands. As the pleasure increases, Negi holds Makie and Akira tight and both of them like to be with him. Ako once more dives her lips on Negi's, tasting his saliva again. Eventually Ako pulls out a few minutes later, becoming lost in the scorching euphoria she's experiencing. Ako made more loud moans and pants and comes out to calling Negi's name.

Ako pumps herself into him harder and faster, as her moans turn to screams of pleasure. Later onwards, the pressure builds up again and Negi already knew they're both coming at it. Negi was lost in the overwhelming pleasure shooting through him. "Aahhh!! Negi!!" Ako yells out. "Ako! We're coming!" Negi screamed.

3...2...1... Negi knew that the time is now.

"AHHH!! NEGI!!!" Ako screamed out loud as Negi screamed out in pleasure. With much pleasure, Negi's eyes were rolled back inside his sockets and saw a flashing white light as he climaxed for 4th and the final time of the night. Ako had reached her peak, feeling the great explosion of euphoria, and she was happy and satisfied of it. Ako's juices soak Negi's lower regions where it comes to be soaked in mix with the rest of Yuna's, Makie's and Akira's cum.

Negi was panted heavily, now tired and very much exhausted after doing 4 releases in one night. By now he feels his manhood started to ache from so much pleasure, he decides its time to call it a night, a great night to be exact. Ako rested on Negi's chest, regaining oxygen. "Negi, that was awesome." Ako said. "Yeah it was." Negi replied as he was panting.

They now put themselves in position for their sleep. Ako was a bit reluctant to pull away from Negi, but she knows and fears that his penis is probably aching now after all that happened. "Well girls, its time for us to rest. I'm tired and my part is probably aching now." Negi said to them and they nodded. "I hope I didn't give you too much." Ako was worried that she may have hurt Negi. "Ako don't worry, I'm fine. Right now I'm sleepy after all this." Negi said as he yawns.

"Sure was a great night, wasn't it Negi?" Makie asked. "Yeah." Negi replied. "Did you enjoy it?" Ako asked. "Did we make you feel good?" Akira also asked, also pointing to making him forget about his hard times. "Yes, of course" Negi answered to them. Negi and the 4 girls shifted in their positions to know what they'll be when they're going to sleep. Of course they let Negi rest on the pillows, with Akira and Yuna at his arms, their hands draped at his chest; Makie and Ako are at his lower side area where, their hands rest on Negi's abdomen and the side of their chests covers Negi's still erected but relaxed manhood. Negi would sleep with 4 girls at his side, he seems lucky to have such loyal and loving girls.

"Good night girls. This is one great night, and uh, thanks for what you did." Negi said, knowing this is what he sort of needs after all the pain he endured to get stronger and defeating his enemies. "Good night Negi! It was our pleasure!" Yuna, Ako, Akira and Makie said in sync. The 5 of them soon drift to dreamland, and slept well, knowing they had a great time in this night.

**THE END**

* * *

_I hope this fic is alright to you guys. I just got this idea after seeing some Negima hentai doujinshis where Negi did it with Yuna and Makie, but it was a one on one than a 3-shot. That's what inspired me to make this with the addition of Akira and Ako. And knowing a friend who's looking forward to this, I can't let him down and me as well. _

_I did this because I'm tired of the many yuri lemons I see in Negima plenty of times and it's time for a change! And the Negi and Asuna stuff is getting too typical, and Negi has got to do stuff with others too, in which nobody else bothers to do!_

_So anyway, after 4 days of working with this, I'm done at last. I hope you enjoy it, and please, NO FLAMES!!!_


End file.
